godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Kratos (Shovel Knight)
Kratos is the protagonist of the God of War series whose character and exploits are far too grim to be explained here. For more info, visit his page on the [https://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_War_Wiki God of War Wiki]. Kratos is exclusive to the Sony versions and will appear on the map as a wandering encounter once the Curious Map is obtained. He is only present in Shovel of Hope. After defeating Kratos, the player will receive 2000 gold and the Grave Digger's Shovel, which can be taken to the Armorer at the Armor Outpost to receive the Armor of Chaos, which drastically alters Shovel Knight's play style to be more like Kratos. Dialogue Before the fight: :"Shovel Knight: Black Knight, is that you?! Why have you lured me here?" :"????: You know not to whom you speak, Gardener. Get out of my way!!" :"Shovel Knight: Nonsense! Your disguises and trickery won't deter me! Show yourself, or be gone!" :"????: Athena!!! Is this yet another test? Am I to face this foolish peasant, without even a proper weapon?" :"Kratos: Then so be it... Prepare yourself for the Spartan wrath of the Blades of Chaos!" After the fight: :"Kratos: Enough! In your hands, a mere farmer's tool burns with the fury of Hades! Surely you have the gods' favor. I shall call you the Ghost of Shovels." :"Shovel Knight: You as well are formidable, Ghost of Sparta. Your technique is unlike any I've seen. I bid you good fortune in your quest, whatever it may be." :"Kratos: My fate lies... elsewhere. Take this gift. If properly honed, it could uproot the olive trees of Olympus." Strategy TBA Trivia *Kratos is one of the 4 bosses that can not be fought in Plague of Shadows ''or Specter of Torment. The other 3 are The Big Creep, Remnant of Fate and the Battletoads. *The developers of Yacht Club Games visited the team of Santa Monica Studios in order to work on Kratos's design and animations. It also marked the 10th anniversary of the ''God of War series.[1] **The battle's location, a snowy mountain, was a hint to the-then upcoming 2018 God of War game.[2][3] **Santa Monica Studios expressed that Kratos met Shovel Knight on his way from Greece to Scandinavia.[4][4] *According to God of War director Cory Barlog, Kratos' appearance in Shovel Knight is considered canon in the God of War lore.[5] **A tweet made by Yacht Club Games also confirmed that God of War is considered canon in the Shovel Knight''lore.[6] *Kratos actually uses the Blades of Exile from ''God of War III, despite him calling them the Blades of Chaos. This makes it seem likely that his battle with Shovel Knight takes place in the city of Olympia (based on the background) soon after defeating Hermes (since he has the winged boots) and Hercules (since he has already obtained the Nemean Cestus). **Between after you complete the Hall of Champions and/or after the Remnant of Fate fight, the events from God of War III happen, since the Nemean Cestus was acquired after Kratos fought Hercules and they were destroyed during the final fight with Zeus. *After the battle, Kratos will put his cloak back and walk slowly across the screen until he leaves it. During so, Shovel Knight can hit him causing the cowl to fall back. This will make Kratos stop to put it back on. Doing this three times will ultimately cause Kratos to put the hood back on one last time before considerably increase his walking pace. After this it is no longer possible to harass him any further. *Due to their lack of pronouns, Kratos speeches are among the very few major pieces of dialogue to remain completly unchanged between a standard playthrough and Body Swap Mode. *If already defeated once during a standard playthrough, during New Game Plus Kratos will skip the first two phases of his fight, starting the battle during the falling section. **He will also still reward the Grave Digger's Shovel, but if the Armor of Chaos has already been obtained, neither the Armorer nor the Shovel Smith will acknowledge its presence in the inventory. *The Grave Digger's shovel is a reference to the Grave Digger from the first God of War game, who rescues Kratos from Hades by digging a deep hole and throwing down a rope. The Grave Digger returns in Ghost of Sparta, and the shovel itself is the last item to be unlocked in the Temple of Zeus. Category:Characters Category:Shovel Knight Characters